Broken Bonds
by Amarissa
Summary: Inu is giving up on the last tie to the past... surrounded by darkness, he will try to create his own path.but will his brother agree? I don't own Inu:
1. Prologue

_Sometimes... it becomes too much. Family should mean a safe haven... a place to hide and nurse the wounds that Life deigns to give you. But, what is there to do when the warmth of a family is refused to you just because of who you are? What is there to do when your nature brings nothing but grief, pain, sorrow and tears? When you are given a chance to another life... would you take it? Shed all that made you what you were... just for a chance to love. Would you do it?_

-----------------------------------

It always started the same... He would come, asking for what was „rightfully his", then he would refuse, as always, to give up on the sole thing that he could call his own, bringing forth the wrath of his half-brother. The fight would be fast, with vicious kicks meant to kill, words of hate and despise would be spoken, disdain dripping from every syllable... it had all become a routine. Even shard-hunting had become a repetitive action: find shard-bearing demons, fight them, take their shards and move on.

Tonight was no different than all the other nights… a fire had been made, dinner cooked, girls had bathed while that perverted houshi was fidgeting under the amber gaze, itching to go and steal a glance at the bathing maidens he knew were just a few minutes distance from their camping site.

------------------------------------

Watching the near-full moon with glazed amber eyes, an inu hanyou rested on the highest branch of a tree, back pressed tightly against the bark, as if trying to sink in it. Fifty years had passed with him pinned to another tree… the Sacred Tree, and now, he sometimes found himself wishing for that time, wishing for the sweet oblivion of the coma-like sleep he had been trapped in. But as always… what he desired most, he would never receive. It was the way of Fate… punishing him for being what he was… an impure being, a half-breed, born from a damned love between a human woman and a taiyoukai.

Life had become a burden, almost as heavy as his father's shadow, forever cast upon him, drowning him in the hatred it spurred in the others' heart. Inu nu Taisho had been a great general… and with Greatness comes Fear. With Fear comes Hate. But what is there to do when to object of your hate is missing? You find another, of course. And who would be better to hate than the hellish spawn of a demon? Yes, humans hated him for his father… as demons hated him because of his mother… the human, oh, so fragile woman, dead before her time… He was filth, he was a half-breed, wanted by none, shunned by all… used by those around him.

Yes, he had a pack… he protected them, cherished them… but he could not bare his heart to them. Kagome, the future miko… the light of his sky, Sango, the demon slayer… his comrade in battle, along with Miroku, the perverted houshi and Shippo, the young kit, the closest he ever had as a family… He cared for them so much, that his heart bled. He wished he could open his heart to them… tell them how much he cared, beg them to never leave him behind. Someday, he knew he would become useless, when their journey would be complete… his goal would be complete. Kikyo's soul would go back into the Netherworld, her death would be avenged. Kagome will be able to go on with her own life… leaving him behind. She wouldn't need him to stain her bright future, nor would the others need filth near the love he knew the hunter and slayer shared.

Inuyasha could tell them none of that… so with a silent sigh, his gaze returned to his friends, camped beneath his tree, resuming his duty as guard. Because in the end, he was a dog… and dogs guard their masters, their pack, until they are not needed anymore. And when that day will come, he will go within the Shadows, where he belonged, where no one's gaze would be sullied by his presence… the presence of a stray dog.


	2. You Are Not Alone

Warmth… it seemed to seep inside him, as ghost-like fingers caressed pale cheeks, lightly combing through silver hair. The simple gesture made him whimper at the gentleness… only one other gave him such tender caresses, showed him what meant to be loved using no words, only her small hands, keeping him close to the fragile, human heart. Through the haze of his sleep, only one word escaped his lips… a whisper, almost a plea… **mother**… followed shortly by a sob, as the reality of her death hit him again, like a thousand ton weight. But the slight caresses continued, soothing the troubled inu, as he gave himself to the warmth, looking for solace, even if it was only a dream, or an illusion.

Soon, whispers followed the path taken by the warm touches, finding their way in his troubled mind. As he rose with a start, he realized that the ones camping beneath his trees had disappeared. Upon this revelation, a cold wave hit him in the face, making him choke… his companions had left him behind, they had discarded him like a useless item, left him alone. "No…" his incredulous whisper seemed muffled, the darkness surrounding him almost like a blanket, thick and dense and, oh, so heavy, he felt like suffocated… He drew deep breaths… panicking would do him no good… and as the raging rhythm of his heart calmed, the soothing whispers could be heard again, this time more clearly, as if someone was standing next to him. The ghost-like touches returned as well, trying to sooth away the panic and fright. Listening intently, he could distinguish the words spoken in hushed tones… "Don't be afraid, little brother, we are here, you are not alone… never alone. Your companions are still with you… look down and you will see them…"and as he gazed down, he could distinguish their slumbering forms, around the burnt wood of the fire.

Jumping down from his perch, he threw some logs in the fire before exiting camp in a silent manner. "This life… ain't worth living…" his mind kept saying over and over again as he strolled towards the hot springs where the girls had bathed last night. The voices returned, whispering almost furiously "You are wrong, little one… you have great things lying ahead of you and great strength inside. Do not fall in despair, for you will never be alone." A bitter laugh escaped pale lips as he sat on the lake's shore as he mumbled to himself "Damn… I guess I've gone mad, after all. Hearing voices in the middle of the night… "

Dropping in a crouched position next to the water, he threw some water on his face… The rippling water created a silver pattern in the moonlight, the waves traveling further and further away from him. As always, things kept leaving him, never coming back. His gaze coming back from the opposite side of the shore, remained fixed on his own reflection… something seemed off, somehow, but he just couldn't find what. He took in everything, from the silver ears atop his head, his white hair framing his still boyish features, the damn necklace, responsible for countless face plants in the dirt, to his red haori… it was all there, and yet something was different. He frowned at his reflection and almost fell over in shock as the image in the water smiled instead of showing the crease adorning his brow.

Readying his claws, in case something was going to happen, he looked in the water again, meeting the eyes of the one in the waters, which were now a deep blue, instead of amber. The voices, which he now realized had been silent for a while, returned as the reflection started speaking. "Hello, young brother." Tilting his head sideways in confusion he replied "Umm… little brother?" "Yes…" "What do you want?" "You called us… we came." Thoroughly confused now, Inuyasha pinched himself hard enough as to draw blood, as the silhouette watched with mild amusement. "Ow… so I'm not dreaming. Umm… what do you mean I called you?" A hand rose from the waters, cupping his face with a wet touch, but retreated as he pulled back, startled. "We apologize for startling you…" said the voices "your despair called to us. We cannon allow you to fall into the darkness. You are needed."

With a resigned look upon his face, Inuyasha nodded "I know… I still have to kill Naraku." "No, child… you are not needed for that. He will fall, even if you won't be the one to be the cause of it. You are needed by us, little brother." "What do you mean by you… I don't know who or what are you. How do you know it's me you need?" A warm smile lighted the features of the silhouette as he responded "We cannot tell you that yet, but when the time will come, we will let you know everything. And as for your last question… we know because only you can summon us before our time has arrived."

Even more confused now, Inuyasha's gaze rose towards the sky, noticing the setting moon. "We cannot linger here anymore, brother. We must return to our resting place. But, do not forget, you are not alone nor will you ever be. Don't let the darkness of despair swallow you for we cannot reach you there." As the first rays of the sun touched the water's surface, the image evaporated in the morning mist, leaving him staring ahead, without seeing. As the other disappeared completely, he felt strong arms enveloping his frame in a gentle hug, before the wind whispered in his ear "Take care, brother. Stay strong for us."


End file.
